


In the Shadows

by j_apollo



Series: Fills for Avengers-Land [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_apollo/pseuds/j_apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill is the shadow standing at Nick Fury's right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

Maria Hill has been Fury’s right hand man, or woman if you want to be pedantic, for more years than she cares to remember. People’s eyes tend to skate over her, especially when Fury with his eye-patch and billowing black coat are in the same room, but even when he isn’t in the room she still manages to fade into the background. Some people might not enjoy being overlooked, but she finds that it makes her job a lot easier. 

Fury bulldozes people with his presence, and in most cases attempts to hides his intelligence so that people will think that they have outwitted him, when in fact they are giving him everything he wants. Maria takes a more gentle course, she waits in the background, being as bland and boring as she can be, and people are shockingly indiscreet when they think that nobody is paying attention, and that’s the one thing she is always doing. 

Her job is by turns exhilarating, boring, terrifying, worrying, and just about every other adjective that you could think of. She argues with Fury more often than he would like, and often about the things that he would least like to argue about, but at the end of the day she is still standing at his side, holding the fort down against enemies unimaginable by the general populace.


End file.
